The Tamica Chronicles
by Zei Possible
Summary: Tamica-a new planet. And along with this new planet there are new relationships...Chapter 3 up. R&R please and no flames or I will release my radio-active dogs on you. Growl.
1. Chaptah 1 The Confession!

KP is copyright Disney. If I owned her I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

NO FLAMES! They will cause little sprinklers to go off in your hard drive, causing it to flood.

This storeh is told in the perspective of 11 year old Zei Possible, Kim's little sis. Oh, yeah, and Ash L. Dragon, her best friend.

I'm crazy. Yes. Please go shoot my wall now, Mrs. Asparagus.

--------------------------------------

I guess it had been a couple months since I had seen the beautiful blue sky and puffy marshmallow clouds. As a matter of fact, it had been a whole year on this cold, hard spaceship. More like prison. Some of us had been getting increasingly depressed on this pile of metal, including me. Oh, how I wished to be on grassy fields again, how I wished to romp and play with my two canine companions, Sasha and Ralph, in the meadow.  
I sat up in my cot. My red blankets were still hanging off me as I rubbed my icy blue eyes. I yawned without covering my mouth twice then got up, turned around and layed back in bed again. The clock beside me blinked 9:30 A.M. but my internal clock simply blinked GO BACK TA BED. I was about to drift back off into a slumber when I heard snoring.  
My best friend, Ash, was in the bunk above me. She was the one that kept reassuring me that the planet that my dad, Dr. Possible, found was indeed up there. 'Somewhere in the Leo sector', she'd keep saying, but somehow I knew that Ash didn't have much hope about this whole thing either. Her ceaseless snoring is impossible to sleep with, so I crawled out of bed and hung at the bottom of her bunk.  
She turned around, still half asleep. I decided to tease her a little bit; I whispered "Monty..."  
She turned around again and mumbled "Fiske..."  
I giggled and whispered "Monkey?"  
Ash replied, "Fist." I laughed my butt off as she slowly opened her eyes.  
"So," I said to her, "you finally decided to join the living, eh? Have any good dreams about Monty lately?" I winked and plopped down back in my bed. Ash looked at me from atop her bed, her blonde hair hanging in her face.  
"It's my business. My dreams are very private." She said to me, blushing as I rolled my eyes. I got up and my feet touched the steel floor, chilly and drab. I stretched out my back, neck and arms, and yawned as I looked in the mirror. "Yep, same old Zei P." I said to myself.  
"Don't be like that, Zei. You're fine."  
I turned around. "That ish because you're my best friend! Ashy, I'm talking in terms of guys."  
"Guys? Ha. Ha." She fake laughed. "Guys are so a waste of time."  
"Well, what about Monty?" Ash had always had a crush on Monkey Fist; whenever we went to fight him we'd always find a stupid note on her front door resembling this:  
  
Zei, Kim Ron:  
  
My aunt has come back as one of the Undead (does that need to be capitalized?) and we must track her to her coffin to drive a stake through her heart and give her eternal peace. One day should do the trick.  
  
Love, Ash L.  
  
"I KNOW he'll never notice me. There's a difference, Zei, he's a fiendish foe." She replied, brushing her hair. I sighed, giggled a bit and walked out the door, heading towards Kim's room. She SO had been thinking too much about the Fearless Ferret.  
The hallways were all metal just like the floor; there were a few pictures here and there, but they were art done by me and Ash to brighten up the place. The doors were the only thing that wasn't metal; they were wooden, and they all had numbers on them. Ash and me were in room number 73 (don't think anything dirty 'bouts that!), while Kim was up a set of stairs and in room 140. I climbed up the steps, took a running start and slid left to my sis's room.  
  
Room 140  
  
I knocked once, and there was no answer. I knocked again, but still there was no answer. One last time I knocked and screamed "KIMMIE! TIME TO WAKE UP! IT'S 9:45 A.M.!" but still, there was absolutely no answer.  
I slowly opened the creaking door. Kim's hair was messed up (meaning she had just gotten up, maybe I woke her?) and she was staring out the window. "Kim?" I asked. She knew I was there but she just kept on gazing at star-lit space. I was about to close the door when I heard her sing a bit.  
  
"In a perfect world,  
  
One we've never known We would never need To face the world alone..."  
  
I really never heard her sing before, except maybe at her school's talent show but that was it. She continued to sing as I stood in the doorway with a smirk slapped across my face.  
  
"They can have the world, We'll create our own, I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my sacred heart  
  
I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark Turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way"  
  
Holy crap! Kim, my sister, THE Kim Possible, singing? Love will find away, at the most?!?! I must have been dreaming, so I pinched myself. OW. Okay, so I wasn't dreaming, but whom was she singing about? I automatically assumed it was Ron. You see, ever since the age of like, 4, I was a matchmaker for these two. Always I would try to coax them into the Ultimate Confession (a.k.a. Plan UCLove) but it always backfired. As I closed the door, I heard one last thing.  
  
"Let us be together." Kim whispered.  
  
Moof?!?!?! This was the first time I heard her say it out loud!  
  
----End...for now, anyway----


	2. Chaptah 2 Can't Touch This

"It reminds me of medieval times. Witchcraft, magick...I think she was doin' a spell that I tried once." I said.  
"You actually TRIED a love spell? You?" Ash giggled and smirked at me.  
"It wasn't for me," I replied, "anyway, I know of a spell just like that." I bounced over to the bookshelf and searched the racks. Appearance Changing Magick, Magick for Morons, To Hex the Foe...Ash had the biggest collection of spell books I had ever seen. In fact it was the only collection of spell books I had ever seen.  
"Third shelf up, ZP." She said as I glanced up at the top. Dragons For Dunces? Nah...The Ancient Way of the Greeks? I didn't think so. I looked until a dusty maroon book caught my eye. It felt like genuine Italian leather. As I pulled it out, I saw it had a golden lock on it and in bold letters it read:  
  
Love Spells For The Ones  
  
Who Have Everything Else Anyway  
  
The pages looked tattered and wet and the book smelled like old garbage with a small dash of perfume. I guess it had been lying around there for a while.  
As I stared at the book I had realized (and then realized again I was really, really dumb) Kim had been snooping in my...erm, our room. I slid my fingers over the gold lock and latched it open. The introduction page's letters were all smudged and just legible. The book was written and not typed or printed (well, at least the introduction page was).  
Ah, the first spell. I could tell there were hundreds, maybe thousands of spells in here. It would be a long day before we found the one.  
  
It was a lengthy six hours before we found the one that Kim had performed; I'm not even sure how she read the darn writing in the darn book. Darn. Anyways the spell was mushy and made me feel like cornmeal. It was kind of simple.  
  
Start with 1 white candle and 1 red candle. Do not light these until you have focused on the one you love in your mind. Look out the indow at the stars and thank the fates for letting them meet your love. Now light these candles and recite a favorite love song. End with "Let us be together" and blow out the candles.  
"I think this was written by a 4 year old..." I said, rolling my eyes and sighing. "Well, now we officially know that Kim loves Ro-"  
"Correction, Kim loves 'Mystery Man'. How do you know that she loves 'im? It could be Josh or that other dude...umm..."  
"Richard?"  
"Yeah, the artistic dude. He's kinda cute but...anyway." She closed the book and laid it on the bed.  
"Time for dinner, Ash! Zei! C'mon!" said a muffled female voice before footsteps walked down the hall. Five seconds after the voice (Kim's) came another one-this time it was Ron's. "I'm a winner after dinner!" he said as Rufus made his Rufus-like sounds.  
I laughed a bit. After the dinner call, there were going to be hundreds of people stomping down the hallway, ALL for dinner. Our room was nine rooms down from the Kitchen (four rooms down was the stairs to Kim's room). Eating time is a rush hour except more fatal. I mean, I swear I almost got trampled last Friday.  
Everything we ate on the Cobra 5000 was dehydrated. Dehydrated pizza. Dehydrated hot dogs. Dehydrated nacos. Even dehydrated water (I seriously don't know how they un-dehydrate that. Wait, de-dehydrate? Or is it hydrate? I have no clue).  
Anyway, I walked down the corridor to the immense dining hall filled with chatter and gossip. A lot of people were talking about what they were going to be on the new planet; some were going to be artists, some were going to be tailors. Even the kids my age were deciding. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to be. Everything was needed, from animal herders to teachers to doctors. I really didn't want to be anything.  
Ash pushed me out of the way, yelled a short "Sorry, Zei! Turkey tonight, you know!" and dashed to the nearest seat. She knew what she wanted to be...an artist. I sighed and took a seat next to Ron as the cooks (again, another craft) carried out the side dishes; baked beans, mashed potatoes, and Caesar salad. Soon after they carried out the turkeys on the silver platters, steaming. It made my mouth water but I wasn't really in the mood to eat right now.  
Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket. He gasped and his eyes grew big. He worshipped food, after all.  
The mole rat stuffed his face with mashed potatoes (no, he didn't even bother to get a plate) like a buzzard eating a dead carcass.  
"I didn't see mole rat on the menu today." Kim said and pulled Rufus out by the tail. He sighed and was plopped back in Ron's hands.  
"But Kim, he's a growing mole rat!" Ron protested. "Ah, I'll sneak you some leftovers later, buddy." He slipped Rufus into his pocket.  
Everyone was eating now, a buzz with the latest news and gossip. A plate was put in front of me but I didn't get anything to eat. I felt unusually depressed right now. The food was going fast but I didn't care to take some before it was gone. My chin was on the table as I stared into space.  
"Turkey?" Ron offered, his mouth full with salad.  
"No...thanks." I said and exhaled noisily. "Moof..."  
"Ah boy. That's NOT a good moof." Said Ron. "What's up?"  
"I'll...I'll tell you later. But Kim cannot be around."  
"What about me?" asked Kim, obviously not hearing correctly.  
"Nothing!" Ron chuckled. It was always hard for him to keep a secret. Especially a juicy one. 


	3. Chaptah 3 : Fruity

Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey hey hey hey  
  
"I guess everyone wants to have a bit of Ron-shine." He smoothed his hair back so it wasn't on his face. He still wasn't getting it.  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain,  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey hey hey hey  
  
"NO!" I roared. "This is serious!" Ron stared at me.  
  
Since the return of her stay on the moon,  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey hey hey hey  
  
"Seriousness is a...foreign language to you, isn't it?" I said, annoyed. "Listen. Your best friend of 12 years is on your tail. You have to give in. You'll break her heart, Ron."  
  
But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights have faded  
and that heaven is overrated?  
  
He gave me a rare (for him, anyway) stern look and said. "But I've never been in a relationship before."  
  
Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star  
one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me  
while you were looking for yourself out there?  
  
"You have." I said and walked out into the hall, down into my room.  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation,  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey hey hey hey  
  
"Is it true, Ron? Have you attracted someone, after all these years?" He plopped down into his bed. "The dork, the one who sits in the back of the classroom, attracted someone?" Ron couldn't get this through his head. He took her picture off the nearby dresser and traced his fingers over it.  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-bo,  
reminds me that there's room to grow, hey hey hey hey  
  
Ron remembered my 10th birthday at the beach that fine July afternoon. There weren't enough hammocks for everyone...and Kim was asleep. What could he lose? He shared a hammock with her. I took a picture of it, but I needed to keep it a secret. 'Twas so cute...  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
A plain old Jane who told a story about a man  
who was too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
He remembered the day in Pre-K, when they first met. Kim thought he was weird but...she still became friends with him. Of course, I wasn't even born yet, but I still know. I have my sources.  
  
So tell me...did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
and head back to the milky way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
and did you miss me  
while you were looking for yourself out there?  
  
He remembered their first mission. He remembered her sweet 16. He remembered all the good times they had together, from every party to every mission, every break up to every make up. They still stuck through.  
  
Can you imagine, no love, pride, deep fried chicken?  
Your best friend always stickin' up for you?  
(even when I know you're wrong)  
Can you imagine your first dance,  
freeze dried romance,  
bye-bye phone conversation?  
The best sorbe latte that you ever had and...me?  
  
Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket. He stared at the picture of Kim, too. Making his Rufus like noises, he pointed at her. "No, Rufus, we didn't get into a fight."  
  
But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way?  
Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated?  
Tell me did you fall for a shooting star,  
one without a permanent scar?  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself  
  
But he liked Zita. How could he like Kim, too? Ron tried to deny his feelings, but he knew he couldn't. As he thought about her, he fell asleep.  
  
and did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
  
and did you fall for a shooting star?  
  
fall for a shooting star?  
  
and are you lonely looking for yourself out there?  
  
--------------  
  
My eyes drooped open. Sunshine was hitting my red blanket. Was I dreaming? How could there be light out in space?  
I rubbed my eyes and sat up, staring out the window. Yes, that was a sun. But not our sun-it was a light orange rather then yellow. Plus, I could look at it without my eyes burning.  
Getting up, I glanced out the window more. There were yellow and blue flowers growing across the grasses.  
  
The grasses?!?!?  
  
SINCE WHEN DOES SPACE HAVE FREAKING GRASS?  
  
I slapped myself. OUCH! I wasn't dreaming. We were on a planet! A hospitable planet, at the most. Trees bearing a strange yellow fruit (or vegetables...who knows) crept over the ship. They looked like weeping willows, except with vines bearing the fruit...vegetables...whatever.  
I slammed the door open and ran down the halls. No longer would I have to be in the prison of the Cobra 5000, no longer would I need to sulk in my room all day, oh no. We landed! We LANDED!  
I pushed the main entrance open. The sun shone in my face again and filled me with an excellent feeling of warmth. Breezes blew across my body, and the air felt good in my lungs. It was much cleaner than Earth's atmosphere.  
"We have a lot of work to do, Zei." I turned around. Kim was standing on top of the ship, a packet of seeds in her hand and a box behind her. "We need to plant all of our Terrans."  
"Terrans?" I asked.  
"Yeah. It's our term for Earth trees and things like that. Besides the Terrans there are a ton of plants native to this planet. And we haven't seen any sign of life yet so Monique and a few others are getting into the Mini-Cobras and releasing some deer, bears, rams...you know, basic wildlife."  
A warm, joyous feeling bubbled in my belly. "Any sign of Ralphie and Sash?"  
Just after I asked that, a muscular man that reminded me of a sailor led two dogs out. One was a mini-dachshund and had black fur. She also had grey, brown and white spots all over her body. This was Sashie-demus. The other, trying hard to escape the leash, was a brown standard doxie and had wiry fur. This, obviously, was the Ralph-o.  
"I guess that answers your question." Kim said before I ran over to see my companions. The man let go of the leashes as Ralph and Sasha ran towards me, their tongues hanging out of their mouths. They tackled me and licked me (almost to death, I SWEAR). They were happy to see me and I was happy to see them.  
The dogs settled into my lap. I watched workers setting up tents and little bungalows. I remembered a couple years before a team had explored this planet, taken a couple samples, but eventually abandoned the project. Everything was pure, no poisons.  
I got hit in the head with those weird fruits. Picking it up, I looked at it then looked at Kim, who was smirking. I eyed her. "It's poison, right? You poisoned it."  
She flipped off the Cobra (about 30 feet; I couldn't even do that) and stuffed it into my mouth. Yum. I had NEVER tasted anything better than this fruit. It was like...peaches with pears and a mix of watermelon. As I bit into the tan flesh more I noticed it had a middle section like an apple but it had way more than three, four or five seeds.  
I looked up into the blue sky. It was a new world, a new start. And as Ralph-o took my fruit core and started to gnaw it, I realized this was life anew, a beginning of history that could never be forgotten.  
But a question still rung in my head: if the IPE had explored this planet years before, how come the world hadn't moved here earlier?  
I looked at Kim and said "Tamica."  
And thus was the first day.  
  
----------- 


End file.
